A man-machine interface (MMI) may provide one or more user interfaces that may be utilized to facilitate user interaction with various telecommunication functions provided by a communication device. Exemplary telecommunication devices may comprise, a wireless personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless telephone or a hybrid wireless PDA and telephone. The functionality that is provided by a conventional MMI may include one or more interfaces that may be utilized to dial telephone directory numbers, answer telephone calls, create, send and/or receive messages, and establish and/or change configuration or user settings. Different types of communication devices may require different types of man-machine interfaces to exploit the features that may be provided by the different devices. Accordingly, a user of a communication device may utilize the man machine interface to access various unique features and services provided by a service provider and which are accessible via a particular communication device communicatively coupled to the service provider's network. Today, there are various wireless communication standards, some of which may comprise Nordic Mobile Telephony (NMT), Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS), Total Access Communication System (TACS), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Digital AMPS (D-AMPS), Personal Digital Cellular system (PDC), Extended TACS (ETACS), Digital European Cordless Telephone system (DECT), Cordless Telephone 2 (CT 2), and Cordless Telephone 3 (CT 3). In order to access various features that may be unique to each of these standards, a different man machine interface is required.
Application development frameworks may be utilized for design and development of man-machine interfaces for various different types of wireless devices. During development of each of these man-machine interfaces utilizing conventional application development frameworks, the functionality of these man-machine interfaces are outlined with different degrees of specificity in order to exploit the various features. This hinders the production and development process because, while wireless devices may vary to some degree between different manufacturers, they all possess approximately the same functionality and key configurations, which are defined by each relevant, specified standard.
In addition, man-machine interfaces utilizing conventional application development frameworks are programmed in such a way that they do not currently possess the necessary flexibility required by today's technology markets. In other words, there is an insufficient level of flexibility with the degree of customization and modification with regard to existing standard implementations. In this regard, existing application development frameworks do not provide sufficient flexibility and uniformity during the production and development of man machine interface applications for different wireless communication device designs. Furthermore, current application development frameworks create applications that utilize a significant portion of the limited memory on a wireless device, which may result in memory overload.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.